Corporate Restructuring (Episode 6.1)
OT12-06 - Zion Mission Critical 2 (6.1 cinematic storyline) by microprocessor and nevelatte Mission 2: Restructuring Company Details Mission: Go to the system's computer-Pendhurst Amranth in an attempt to locate Brenda Utley. Tyndall: * soldier *, operatives investigating the Pendhurst-Amaranth head branch office discovered that certain files were missing--we think that these were records of Brenda Utley's employment with the company. This suggests that someone in the upper ranks of Pendhurst-Amaranth is trying to remove all trace of Ms. Utley, although why they would do such a thing to one of their star employees is hard to fathom. Commander Lock has instructed that we should do everything we can to locate Ms. Utley, as she was instrumental in helping us stop Unlimit sabotage across the city. To this end, I am sending you to break into a Pendhurst-Amranth computer system, and find the name of the user who last accessed Miss Utley's employment records. Operator: All right, there should be a computer system in there hooked into the PA internal network. It might take a little trickery to access, so feel free to be creative. Oh, and, uh... keep an eye out for guards. face all the guards Operator: I'm picking up some kind of code on to the guard. check Operator: A key diskette - which could help us access to the control system. Bluepill: Consumers are whiners! "Oh, the Tastee Wheat are poisoned, are killing us, ohhh!" They can not see the big picture! Bluepill: Have you heard of the raid to the general offices? They seem to have a need to increase security. Now, in this place, we are all in place, we have some bad guys who control the area. Yes, I'd really like to see someone try to take something from here. the diskette Operator: I've got full access to the system. Computer: Searching access log history... Found emprecords_utleyb.afs in the log 2754093 Last accessed by user user Rodick.Tammie > _ Operator: Bingo! Let's get that name to Tyndall. Tyndall: Tammie Rodick is a low-level clerk, listed in Pendhurst-Amranth public employee directory. I'm sending you to their branch office now. They were the last one to access Ms. Utley's deleted employee record, so they must know something about what's going on. Operator: Damn corporations! Bluepill: I am completely sick of the mess made in the kind of pool that has become my office - the most wins for me! Haha I hate those idiots. Bluepill: Many people around here who knows who they think they are just because they work for a large company - that is the type that the normal laws do not apply to them, or something. really annoying, is not it? Bluepill: Rodick? Who cares about that little girl. She'll never get a promotion. Bluepill: Have you inserted into the email list of the company? I received a mountain of spam lately. Things really strange. What the hell does "Embrace your new gods," for example? How they got my address those crazy? Tammie Rodick: I just follow simple orders, and collect my itty-bitty paycheck every other week. I don't get paid to answer annoying questions from ravers. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to try to get back to enjoying my government-mandated fifteen-minute "break". Operator: Son of a--! Get the slip-knots and feathers... Although I guess we should check with Tyndall first. Tammie Rodick: Hey, wait... didn't someone fire you? Tyndall: Hm. Perhaps we need to move up the chain, and find who gave Ms. Rodick instructions to delete Ms. Utley's record. Ms. Rodick is too-low level to have their supervisor name publicly listed. Let me what other access numbers they list... Ah. As with many large corporations, Pendhurst-Amranth has an employee grievance system. Perhaps if you file a complaint about Ms. Rodick, you can get them to mention the name of their supervisor. I'm directing you to the grievance office now. Operator: Yeah, hi, I'd like to file a complaint: your company SUCKS! Bluepill: I waited for three hours ... I'm here to make a statement on the union system ... Bluepill: Our insurance policy was wound a little of weeks ago, and now they are not covered by the shoulder I dislocated when a bale of Tastee Wheat fell from the pier. It's all a crap! Bluepill: Yes, the counselor union is here, but there are others in line before you. I have to ask you to take a number... Bluepill: Another complaint about an employee of O'Nansky ? Would not surprise me, but please, you have to take a number before entering the details of your request. Operator: Aha! O'Nansky! I bet Tyndall can look that name up in their directory. Bluepill: We have a procedure here. Do not make me call security. find a pc and hacked it... Computer: confirm that shifts have been made, and will continue to be made, in certain upper management positions as we, conduct a strategic reorganization of our assets as part of our roadmap to a more efficient, more flexible, and more profitable Pendhurst-Amranth Cortporation. Employee inquiries regarding Pendhurst-Amranth exciting and dynamic new direction should be handled through the usual channels. //eof we go out ... Tyndall: There is no "O'Nansky " in Pendhurst-Amaranth's public directory, *soldier *. Higher-level employees are given the option of not having their name listed, however, so this could explain why O'Nansky doesn't appear there. We will have to access their internal employee listings in order to track down this supervisor. I'm sending you to another Pendhurst-Amranth facility now. You will have to gain access to their network. Operator: I'm seeing a bit of activity in there... They may have put their security after our previous break-in. (??) Bluepill: How can I get results with all these guards that I breathe on your neck? If my studies to enter the advertising of the products of the PA monitors the chain of our restaurants Peg's Diner will not be ready for tomorrow, I'm ruined! Bluepill: I need to log in to the network? Quiet, whatever you want. I can not work with all this noise, so let's go, you'll use my access code. the code, but we meet the guards ... Corporate Security: It is the hacker! Have you finished playing Global Thermonuclear War, mud ball! we have done that ... Operator: Nice work. You should be able to access that terminal now. Computer: Registry found: O'Nansky, Treasa - Date(s) of employment: 8/4/97 to Current - Code: MNGMNT_3 - Department: Records-Facilities; Records-Employees > _ Operator: Huh, their record lists O'Nansky's department, but not which office they work at. that could make this a little tricky. Bluepill: I knew I had to stay at the Ouroboros, but noooo, I went to the company's largest ... Tyndall: The record indicated that O'Nansky belongs to the Facilities Records department as well as Employee Records... Anome's lieutenant Tungsten went to Pendhurst-Amaranth's Southard plant when she wanted to steal the blueprints of some of their warehouses. Perhaps Southard is where their Facilities Records department is based. It may be time for us to break into that plant ourselves. complete http://www.cruxcode.net/mxosite/echi.php?id=325 *''Episode 6.1: "Four-armed Frenzy'' Category:Episode 6.1 Missions Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 6.1)